happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Whammy Part I
right right "Double Whammy Part 1" is episode number 13.2 of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. Roles Starring Roles *Flippy Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Nutty *Mime Appearance Roles *Cuddles *Giggles *Disco Bear *Russell *Petunia *Flaky *Handy *Sniffles Plot At an amusement park, Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Flippy, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Handy, taking offense to this, simply pulls off his signature look and leaves. Flippy then hears the humming sound of the plane ride and ducks for cover. He has flashbacks of enemy planes flying overhead and dropping bombs, causing Evil Flippy to emerge. He gets in Disco Bear's plane, slits his throat with his Bowie knife, sticks it in his chest, and places a live grenade in his neck. He jumps off the plane as the grenade explodes and lands in Petunia's plane, crushing her. He rips the propeller off her plane and heads toward Giggles' plane. She tries to escape, but he whacks her in the head with the propeller, causing her eyes to fly out of their sockets. Her eyes get caught in her plane's propeller and are pulled out of her head, along with her skeleton and organs. Flippy laughs and parachutes off the ride. Flaky, seeing the damage he's done, screams in terror and Flippy comes out of his trance. He notices what he's done in stunned silence. Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to see a therapist, Lumpy, for help. Dr. Lumpy shows him some inkblot cards to let Flippy tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind him of war, weapons, and explosions, causing him to begin flipping out. Luckily, Lumpy dumps the water in a fishbowl on him, breaking Flippy's trance. He and Flippy sit on the floor and do a deep breathing meditation exercise. Flippy is pleased with the results and, thinking he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Sniffles shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Smoke from some lit torches Mime is juggling cause him to choke, however, and when Mime performs a fire breathing trick, Flippy is reminded of flamethrowers during the war. Once more, Flippy flips out. He forces Mime to drink the flammable liquid and then, stealing a bow from Sniffles whom he has killed, he launches a torch into Mime's chest, burning him from the inside until he explodes. A tearful Flippy returns to Lumpy, who gives him a squeezable stress reliever. Flippy returns to the amusement park as the operator of a water balloon game. Nutty shoots water into the clown's mouth until the balloon pops. The noise startles Flippy, who desperately squeezes his stress reliever. Unfortunately, it pops and Nutty shares the same fate as the balloon. Flippy, now clearly shaken up, goes back to Lumpy. He attempts to hypnotize Flippy, but ends hypnotizing himself into thinking he's a chicken. Flippy goes home and tries to sleep, but his evil self invades his dream of having tea with penguins by stabbing and cutting one of them from the inside. Flippy wakes up to find his bedroom trashed, apparently something he did in his sleep. Flippy goes to the bathroom to take some medication, when his evil self attacks him. The episode ends with the screen going black. "To Be Continued" Moral "Two heads are better than one!" Deaths #Disco Bear is killed when Flippy slits his throat. #Petunia is crushed by Flippy when he lands on her. #Giggles is killed when her skeleton and organs are pulled out of her body. #Lumpy dumps a fishbowl on Flippy's head and doesn't make any attempt at putting the fish back in water, possibly leading to its death. #Sniffles is impaled by multiple arrows throughout his body. (death not shown) #Mime is burned from the inside until he explodes. #Flippy fires water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. Goofs #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #In the wide shot as Flippy acknowledges his killing spree on the plane ride, the vertical distances between the planes' elevations and the ground are much smaller than they appear during the slaughter. #As Giggles has her skeleton and organs pulled out, the blood on her plane spreads too quickly. Similarly, some of her organs wrap around the propeller before they are pulled from their body. #After having killed Petunia, Flippy tears the propeller off her plane to use as a weapon against Giggles. When he realizes the damage he's done, however, Petunia's plane still has its propeller, while Disco Bear's plane is missing its propeller. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #The pineapples Flippy stands next to disappear when he flips out. #Right before Lumpy splashes Flippy with the fish bowl, Flippy's eye color changes from yellow to green. #The stuffed bears at the water shooting game where Flippy works change colors. #Blood appears on Flippy's face slightly before Nutty explodes. #In the beging shot Petuina can clearly be seen in the back of a roller coster, but she is still killed by flippy while on a plane ride( however she may have got off the coster and to the plane ride in the time bettween the sceans ). Trivia #In the very beginning of the episode, all the characters on the roller coaster appeared in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, which also took place in a theme park. #When Flippy and Lumpy are meditating, there is a picture of Buddhist Monkey's garden on the wall. #Despite Flippy's numerous killings of many characters, this is the first time he killed Disco Bear. #This is the first episode in which Flippy sees the horrors his flip outs cause (although he had previously overcame his flipped-out state in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, which interestingly is the previous episode). #Giggles' death is similar to Sniffles' deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam. #Despite killing Cuddles most times, this is the first time Cuddles has survived with Flippy in the episode. #This episode will probably eventually air on YouTube along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, and the alternate title for the conglomeration of these segments will probably be named "Thirteen Eyes on Me." Lumpy, Flippy, and Cuddles appear in all three of these episodes. #If you listen closely to Flipped out Flippy screaming just before killing Giggles, it's the exact same scream Pop did in his BBQ smoochie: kabob, this is most likely because they are both voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, and the HTF crew sample his voice for both characters now that he has left the show, rather than replacing him. Category:TV episodes